Vaporeon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=078 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Bubble Jet Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Water |imheight=1.0 m |metheight=3'03" |imweight=29.0 kg |metweight=63.9 lbs. |ability=Water Absorb |dw=Hydration |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Shawaazu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the Water-type evolution of Eevee. Biology Physiology Vaporeon shares physical traits with aquatic animals, such as seals, fish and land creatures in appearance. Vaporeon's body is light-blue with a white ruff around its neck. Vaporeon has cream-yellowish ears-like fins made of webbing on both sides of its head along with a third on the top. Vaporeon has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin. The tail resembles that of a mermaid's. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, and its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it. It has a graceful, slender body shape, further adapting it to aquatic regions so it could swim faster. Its face is feline in structure, with a short muzzle and a small, triangular nose. Vaporeon is the result of an Eevee's exposure to the radiation of a Water Stone. Natural abilities Vaporeon have the ability Water Absorb. This allows Vaporeon to absorb any -type moves and heal themselves. Vaporeon are highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. Vaporeon has the power to melt into water and disappear, and are shown to be able to manipulate water molecules. In "Black and White", Vaporeon will have the Hydration ability if they're caught in the Dream World. Evolution Vaporeon is one of the eight Pokémon that evolved from Eevee. It Evolves from Eevee by use of the Water Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites Battle animation sprites Anime Major appearances Vaporeon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Rainer. Vaporeon was also seen under the ownership of one the Kimono Sisters in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. An old woman named Galea owned a Vaporeon in On Olden Pond. Minor appearances Ash battled against a Vaporeon in the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. In Mewtwo Strikes Back , a Vaporeon owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Vaporeon clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Vaporeon was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Pikachu Re-Volts. Vaporeon also appeared in The Power of One. Four Vaporeon were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Vaporeon was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Vaporeon made a small cameo in Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, who was giving it some water. Also, a Vaporeon was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Lola owns a Vaporeon as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Multiple Vaporeon appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Vaporeon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. Another Vaporeon appeared in Last Call — First Round! during the Sinnoh Grand Festival where it evolved from an Eevee, under the ownership of Ursula. * Rainer's Vaporeon * Fergus' Vaporeon * Sumomo's Vaporeon * Ursula's Vaporeon * Virgil's Vaporeon * Galea's Vaporeon * Lola's Vaporeon * Vaporeon (BW137) * Vaporeontwo Trainers With A Vaporeon * Rainer * Sumomo * Lola * Galea * Ursula * Virgil Trivia * Vaporeon has the highest HP of all the Eeveelutions. * Vaporeon is the largest of all the Eeveelutions. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Vaporeon has primarily mammalian features mixed with traits of many aquatic creatures such as tropical fish and seals. As it has been referred to as a mermaid, it is possible that Vaporeon is also based on the Merlion, a mythological creature with the head of a lion and the body of a fish. It is possible that Vaporeon may also be a visual pun on the catfish. Etymology Vaporeon's name comes from the words vapor and eon. Also, its Japanese name, Shawaazu, is a pun on 'showers' as in the rain, like Jolteon and Flareon. Gallery 134Vaporeon_OS_anime.png 134Vaporeon_OS_anime_2.png 134Vaporeon_AG_anime.png 134Vaporeon_AG_anime 2.png 134Vaporeon_BW_anime.png 134Vaporeon_Dream.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_XD Gale of Darkness.jpg 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Vaporeon-GO.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line